


From Red to Bred

by PunishedVarmint



Series: Filthy Flash Fics [22]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Breeding, Captivity, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/M, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Horns, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Large Cock, Mind Break, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Submission, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint
Summary: When the red dragons sent to investigate Grim Batol don't return, Alexstrasza sets out personally to confront the Dragonmaw orcs.
Relationships: Alexstrasza (Warcraft)/Original Character(s)
Series: Filthy Flash Fics [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1453060
Kudos: 51





	From Red to Bred

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

There were few things in the world that Alexstrasza desired more than the safety of her red dragonflight and their home in the Vermillion Redoubt. And now that she was mortal and no longer had a responsibility to look over the people of Azeroth, the Life-Binder finally had the time necessary to make the security of her brood a top priority. For a while it seemed as though that dream was finally about to become a reality, but then unexpectedly N’Zoth broke free from his prison and set loose his twilight forces upon Grim Batol, the former dwarven fortress that was a particularly sore spot for Alexstrasza herself. It was that accursed place where the Dragonmaw orcs had imprisoned her during the Second War and forced the Dragon Queen give birth to children that would be used as mounts of war for the Horde.

The dragon queen dreaded ever stepping foot in that place ever again, but luckily for a while it seemed as though the fortress had been entirely abandoned, especially once N’Zoth was finally destroyed and his forces scattered. However, lately there had been frequent reports of activity in the region, and since Grim Batol was too close to the Vermillion Redoubt for comfort, Alexstrasza asked a few of her most trusted red dragons to investigate. Whatever was going on, she was certain that her daughters could handle the matter. But as the days passed and her scouts had yet to ever return, it was clear that something strange was afoot.

As the matriarch of her dragonflight, Alexstrasza felt responsibility for their disappearance, and so she set out toward Grim Batol to find the truth herself. But it would be foolish to go alone, so the Life-Binder brought along her daughters Aurastrasza and Lirastrasza as escorts. Together, they landed at the front gate of Grim Batol and shifted back into their elven forms. Though her manner of dress would be considered scandalous by most mortal standards, the seriousness of which Alexstrasza carried herself as she stood in the shadow of her former prison was palpable. Both Lira and Aura stood silently as they waited for their mother to prepare herself to enter that horrible place. “Wait here,” said Alexstrasza finally. “If there’s something amiss, I’ll get to the bottom of it. But if I don’t come out in an hour, return to the Redoubt, gather the flight, and burn this place to the ground.”

They nodded in acknowledgement. Then, with a deep breath, Alexstrasza entered Grim Batol with her head held high. Even with all the mystery still surrounding this place, she refused to let it beat her down. The entry hall of the stronghold was exactly as she remembered it, though the architecture had certainly seen better days. Rubble and other evidence of battle littered the floor, and there was a large assortment of trogg tents and firepits, abandoned now that the orcs had driven them out. And speaking of the orcs, a pair of them stepped out from the shadows to greet the Life-Binder, and she tensed upon seeing them. “Welcome, Lady Alexstrasza. We’ve been expecting you, but believe me when I saw none of us mean you any harm,” one of them said.

Alexstrasza would recognize the slate grey skin of these orcs anywhere. After all, she had spent a long time in their captivity. “You are… Dragonmaw?” she asked with great suspicion. Yet she did not fear these orcs. They were only two, and the great queen wouldn’t even need her dragon form to incinerate them both in the blink of an eye.

A fact that both of them clearly knew as the orcs were careful to show her the utmost respect with bowed heads. “Indeed, but believe me when I say your distrust is unwarranted. We’ve done much to rebuild ourselves anew since the traitor Zaela’s death. Our new leader, Gorfax, wishes to settle once and for all the tensions that have lingered between our clan and your kin. We can take you to him now if you wish.”

Alexstrasza didn’t believe such lies for a second, but she knew this new chieftain would have the answers she sought. Besides, Aura and Lira had their orders in the event something went awry and the Life-Binder wasn’t so helpless if it turned out to be an ambush, so she decided to go along with them. “Fine, but this had better not be a trick. Or you’ll regret it.”

The two orcs looked at each other and shared a not-so-subtle smirk between themselves, which only deepened Alexstrasza’s suspicions. “Of course, oh queen. This way.”

As they led the Life-Binder through the halls of Grim Batol, she was once again struck by how massive the interior truly was. The dwarves had endeavored to make this fortress one of their crowning jewels, and through it has changed owners many times in the last few decades, its extravagance had not diminished. Yet what struck Alexstrasza the most was how empty the fortress seemed. It had been built to house thousands of dwarves, yet now it was home to one of the smallest orcish clans in Azeroth. The dragon queen was amazed that so few orcs were even capable of holding Grim Batol at all, but then again it had been designed to be nearly unassailable. Less than a hundred men could hold out forever against an entire army.

Eventually, the two escorts led Alexstrasza into a grand chamber with a high vaulted ceiling and ornate stonework that depicted the long and storied history of the architects’ ancestry. It was also where the main bulk of the Dragonmaw clan were waiting to receive the Life-Binder, and among them were the three missing red dragons that Alexstrasza was looking for. She recognized them instantly even with their slender, nubile eleven bodies swarmed by the orcs in all manner of crude sexual acts. “Wh-what is the meaning of this?!” she cried out in alarm.

An imposing orc – larger than the others – stepped forward, and Alexstrasza could only assume it to be Gorfax. As soon as he approached, she suddenly felt a wave of discomfort wash over her, but it was quickly forgotten as Alexstrasza focused entirely on her captive children. “Ah, our honored guest has finally arrived,” spoke Gorfax. “I was wondering when you’d allow us to show you the same… hospitality as we have your kin.” He gestured to the three blondes that were being ravished in all manner of positions by his men. Two of the elf-form dragons were down on their hands and knees side-by-side while orcs rutted into their pussies from behind, while the third was vigorously riding another orc entirely of her own accord, bouncing on his dick with great enthusiasm. None of them seemed to be aware of Alexstrasza’s arrival, their eyes rolled back in fucked-silly expressions as they gave out girlish moans from the fat orc dicks bulging out their taut tummies. Their once-flawless skin now carried all manner of bruises and teeth marks, no doubt evidence of the marathon of sex that had been occurring long before their mother ever arrived.

A fiery raged washed over Alexstrasza. “You are fools!” she bellowed while raising her arms and preparing to shift into her magnificent dragon form. “I’ve suffered your villainous clan long enough! It’s time to end the Dragonmaw!” Yet in that moment, nothing happened. Alexstrasza discovered that she was unable to shapeshift, and she remained stunned and stuck in her elven form. “Wait… How can this be?”

“Oh? Is something the matter?” asked Gorfax sarcastically. “I suppose it might have something to do with this.” It was then that Alexstrasza realized the unease she felt in his presence was radiating from a simple metal chain that hung around his neck. However, once she got a good look at it, Alexstrasza gasped in shock. “Yes indeed,” said the chieftain, reading her reaction perfectly. “The Demon Chain. You may have thought it lost, but my clan has been keeping it safe all this time. Just waiting for the right moment to make good use of it.”

Alexstrasza shuddered from the despair that settled in the pit of her stomach. The Demon Chain had been attached to the Demon Soul, an ancient artifact that once had the power to enslave all dragonkind. Thankfully, it had been destroyed many years ago, but the chain from which it hung had managed to absorb a small amount of its magic. Not enough to fully control the dragons but still capable of subduing them. “H-how?” groaned Alexstrasza, already feeling her knees weaken.

“I suppose we have Zaela to thank for that. She may have been stupid enough to doom herself in siding with Garrosh, but even to the bitter end she thought of her clan above all.” Gorfax took a step closer to the trembling Life-Binder and reveled in the absolute power he now held over her. It had been a lot of fun breaking in his other dragon toys the last few days, but now he finally had the queen herself under his thrall. “I can’t tell you how long I’ve been looking forward to this.”

“W-wait!” sobbed Alexstrasza as all strength left her body and she found herself involuntarily falling to her knees. She had never felt so helpless before – the mighty Aspect of Life now reduced to a simpering babe. “Y-your men… They promised you wouldn’t hurt me!”

“Well of course I’m not going to hurt you,” said Gorfax. “I’m going to breed you!” The orc promptly kicked Alexstrasza in the shoulder and sent her sprawling to the ground. He was upon her in an instant, tearing away at the chestpiece and delicate thong of the queen to reveal even more of her womanly body. “You already dress like such a whore! This should be an easy transition for you.”

Alexstrasza had to bite down on her lip to stifle the whimpering moans that threatened to emerge as his strong hands grabbed at her bountiful breasts. No doubt the magical energies emanating from the Demon Chain were beginning to affect her in a subtle way. Or at least that’s what she told herself. _“There’s no way I can be enjoying this,”_ she told herself as the rough groping of her chest suddenly ignited a passion within Alexstrasza’s loins that moistened her sex. _“It must be that accursed artifact!”_ Yet the cause mattered little. Her body was making itself ready to receive him, and they both knew it.

Now that he had the Life-Binder flat on her back, legs spread, the Dragonmaw chieftain wasted no time in kneeling down and whipping out his big cock. It slapped heavily atop her slick pussy lips and stretched all the way up to her stomach where the cockhead was dribbling precum all over her navel. “Do you know what happens when an orc breeds a dragon in her elven form?” asked Gorfax with a sinister chuckle. “Neither do I! But together we’re going to find out.” Then he thrust inside and defiled the sanctity of the dragon queen’s pussy with his mortal cock.

The Life-Binder joined her three daughters in crying out in bliss. She never expected such a cruel, vile man to make her feel so good, but his entry sent a shudder of pleasure running up her spine. Alexstrasza’s back arched up off the floor and her glowing eyes shot wide open as she felt every throbbing inch of orc dick push through her silky heat. Gorfax didn’t stop until his balls pressed firmly against her plump buttocks and his blunt tip kissed the awe-struck dragon’s cervix, even smearing a glob of precum over it. “Welcome to your new life as a breeding sow,” growled Gorfax as he lifted up Alexstrasza’s legs and readied himself to mating press his new bitch. When he slowly pulled his shaft out of her tight cunt until just his cockhead nocked at her entrance, he grinned at the way she shivered from the sensation. “Time to mate.”

A hard downward thrust forced another shriek from Alexstrasza’s lips, and all the gathered orcs cheered at their chieftains victory over the defeated Life-Binder. Alexstrasza pushed her hands against Gorfax’s muscled chest, but without her strength it was as useless as beating against an iron wall. Instead, the dominated queen could do nothing but moan in forced pleasure, her heel-clad feet flailing in the air and bobbing to the rhythm of every thrust. It wasn’t at all a proper position for a queen such as herself, but Alexstrasza was completely powerless to stop him. Alexstrasza shook her head in denial as Gorfax continued to plunder her womanhood, refusing to accept that the situation had unraveled so quickly.

But as the seconds went by, she began to sense the undeniable built-up of tension within her groin. Unless she found a way to stop this soon, Alexstrasza realized she would going to cum on this orc’s dick. Her eyes searched frantically around the room for anything that might help, but instead they only found the sorry state of her daughters as they came upon their captors’ cocks. The sound of their lovely cries was a stark contrast to the dirty acts forced upon them, and there was no doubt that they had been broken to the point of loving their own rape. It was the same fate, Alexstrasza realized, that awaited her. She could feel her inner walls trembling around Gorfax’s hard shaft, ready to milk him of his release. “S-stop this,” whined Alexstrasza, not knowing what else to do.

“Not a chance,” grunted Gorax as he continued to enjoy the tightness of her pussy. The Life-Binder’s body was exquisite, easily the best he’s ever had, and he couldn’t wait to fill her with his seed. “It’s no secret that the Dragonmaw has lost much of its prestige. If we’re to reclaim our honor, we’ll need to replenish our numbers. And both you and your dragons are going to help us with that!” Gorfax couldn’t help but gloat. Here was one of the mightiest creatures in Azeroth, flat on her back and taking his cock. He had thought it’d be hard to break the Life-Binder, but it turned out she was just as vulnerable to her urges as all the others. The sweet taste of victory made his balls swell with an impending climax. “Hope you’re ready to breed, bitch.”

The first spurt of orc cum splattered against the back of Alexstrasza’s womb and triggered a mind-numbing orgasm within her. Screaming at the top of her lungs, the dragon queen couldn’t help but tighten her thighs around Gorfax’s torso and hold him close as more and more of his seed poured into her receptive pussy. He was filling her so thoroughly that Alexstrasza couldn’t imagine any scenario where she wasn’t thoroughly impregnated by this paragon of masculinity. The very thought of being claim by such a strong mate pushed Alexstrasza even further into the heights of bliss. She was the former Aspect of Life after all, brought into existence to celebrate the creation of life in all forms. This was her purpose.

Alexstrasza didn’t know how much time passed, fully entranced by the warm load that now graced her fertile body, but when Gorfax finally did pull out of her creamy snatch, her eyes locked upon the dripping-wet cock that had just bred her. “Break her in,” growled Gorfax dismissively. He had done his duty, and now it was time for his men to do theirs. “We’ll need our new toy to be plenty flexible for the next few months.”

The first orc to reach Alexstrasza promptly seized her by the horns and roughly pulled her up onto her feet, only to then grab her wide hips, lift up the dragon queen, and impale her upon his mighty cock. Alexstrasza, already overly sensitive from her previous orgasm, immediately shrieked in ecstasy at being filled once more and wrapped her long legs around her new lover’s waist even as he began to bounce her up and down in this standing carry position. “Such a good cocksleeve,” snickered the orc at the way she held on for the ride. “Already knows her place.”

Alexstrasza was about to protest and protect what little dignity she still had, but even that was taken away when a second orc approached from behind and grabbed hold of her long, curved horns. The first orc held onto her hips to keep Alexstrasza steady as she was bent backwards, setting her arched back parallel to the floor, and forced to look upside-down at another throbbing cock. A cock which was quickly shoved down her throat, muffling her surprised squeals. Together, the orcs pounded away at their spitroasted dragon fucktoy. The loose rivers of spit that were being dredged up from her throat by each relentless thrust were soon streaming down Alexstrasza’s face and wetting her fiery red hair.

_“They’re being so rough!”_ Never in her life had Alexstrasza experienced such treatment. Even during her past imprisonment, the Dragonmaw weren’t nearly as savage since they didn’t want to risk damaging such a valuable broodmare. But now they weren’t holding back, treating the helpless Life-Binder to all their worst lusts. It was a maddening frenzy that gave Alexstrasza no time to recover her fragile state of mind, already pushed headlong toward another screaming orgasm. Except this time her throat was stretched full of orc cock, making clear her new place as nothing more than breedable fuckmeat. Alexstrasza’s eyes rolled back and before long she was again cumming from their synchronous pounding of her ripe body.

Once the orcs felt their dragon cocksleeve cum around their shafts, they couldn’t help but blessed her with more thick, creamy helpings of virile orc seed, one inside her already stuffed womb while another gave the Life-Binder her first throatpie. Without a care in the world, the orcs tossed Alexstrasza to the floor and left here there to shiver in the throes of lingering pleasure as cum began to seep from her gaped snatch. The cum-drunk queen looked so enticing that another pair of orcs immediately rushed to fill her unoccupied holes, slamming themselves balls-deep without any regard for whether Alexstrasza was ready for them or not. The exhaustion of so many back-to-back orgasms along with the heavy influence of the Demon Chain upon her mind finally proved too much for Alexstrasza, and her eyes fluttered shut as the warm embrace of unconsciousness wrapped around her.

The first thing Alexstrasza felt when she awoke some time later was the rough contact of orcish hips upon her backside as he drove himself in and out of her sore pussy. She could feel the heaviness of the countless loads that had been dumped in her womb, and there was no way of knowing how many orcs had fucked her while she slept. Yet such a concern was forgotten as Alexstrasza soon recognized two new voices, separate and distinct among her three daughters that had already been broken before her arrival, among the lewd chorus.

Wearily, the Life-Binder turned her head and beheld the sight of her other two daughters, Aurastrasza and Lirastrasza, fully stripped naked and ravaged by the Dragonmaw. Both were held in full nelsons, suspended in the air and forcibly bounced up and down on thick cocks that were hollowing out their tight pussies. Already they wore expressions of defeat, tongues hanging perversely from their open mouths that gave joyous squeals each time their rough lovers slammed themselves to the hilt. In that moment, Alexstrasza knew that help wouldn’t be coming for any of them.

“Look at that,” said Gorfax, who was still watching from nearby. “We caught these two sluts snooping around outside. How nice for our cumdumps to come to our doorstep rather than having to go out and collect them ourselves.” He leaned back in his throne, carved many generations ago for a dwarven lord, and observed the defilement of his prizes with a grin. “No doubt more of your kind will arrive to search of their missing queen. Good. I have many men and not nearly enough breeders to satisfy them all.”

Alexstrasza was about to respond with a biting remark, but she was interrupted by a hot creampie pumped into her by the orc fucking her from behind. The words died in her throat, replaced with another blistering moan. The Life-Binder realized then that defiance would only be wasted effort. The Dragonmaw had won, and all that remained was for Alexstrasza and her daughters to serve as their breeding stock. If the Titans were merciful, her mind would break quickly and spare Alexstrasza the humiliation of having to watch the continued defilement of both her body and the other dragons she had failed to protect.


End file.
